


Bottoms Up

by BarrelOfFun



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Caring, Husk can Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrelOfFun/pseuds/BarrelOfFun
Summary: After a long day, Angel Dust relaxes at the Hotel's bar and has some drinks with Husk. One thing leads to another and they share an equally long night together.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	1. A Long Day

“Fuck me.” The Spider Demon stripper known as Angel Dust moaned as he collapsed onto the stool at the Happy Hotel’s bar. All of his limbs hurt and he felt completely drained. The extended show Valentino had forced him to do had left him feeling more dead inside than usual, and he knew only one way to fill that void.

Well, technically two ways, he thought, eying up the Hotel’s bartender. Husk was a grouchy old sour puss, but at least he groomed himself better than most of Angel’s usual clients. And, more importantly, as bartender he had access to practically unlimited booze.

“Hey,” Angel got the cat demon’s attention, “Ain’t you supposed to ask, ‘What’s up?’ whilst cleaning the same glass over and over again? What sorta shit bartender are you?”

Husk stared back with the same dead expression he usually had, before draining his bottle, “I don’t give a fuck about your life.”

“Ooh, harsh.” Angel summoned the energy to hold one hand to his chest to clutch his bleeding heart. “With that loving attitude, you’re reminding me of my old man.” He leaned forward, thrusting his fluffed-up chest out at the disgusted looking bartender, “What do you say? Daddy?” He moaned, enjoying the grimace he got in response.

“Would need way more of these.” Husk grunted, picking up another bottle and casually popping the top off with his claws, “Anyway, what’d ya want?”

Angel hummed, eyes roaming over the bar’s collection before settling on Husk. He deliberately and slowly moved his gaze down until, if that bar hadn’t been in the way, he would have been gazing lustily at the cat demon’s crotch.

“I’ll take the hardest thing you got.”

“Fuck off.” Husk muttered half-heartedly, “Can you even pay for anything right now?”

Angel couldn’t but was not about to admit it, “Pay? I’m a guest here!” He protested, throwing his arms, rather tiredly, into the air, “What happened to customer service?” Seeing an opportunity for another innuendo, he couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and licked his lips whilst staring at Husk with half-lidded eyes. “Or I could give you some customer service, if you know what I’m saying?”

To really drive the point home, he opened his lips to display his cavernous, dick-swallowing mouth to the object of his torment. At the same time, he formed a circle with two fingers on his left hand, before thrusting a finger from his right hand through it. A clear message if he did so say himself.

Husk was unflappable though, and simply raised an eyebrow at his antics. “Fine, if it gets you stop doing,” He waved at Angel’s little show, “that.

Which was how the two ended up drinking together long into the night. Or the closest thing that Hell had to night considering there was no sun and the fires that lit the city were pretty much perpetual. Angel Dust felt himself getting tipsy far before Husk did, which was no surprise considering the alcoholic cat’s tolerance levels. Angel didn’t care about that though. He wanted his senses to be influenced. He longed for that feeling that he was anything other than himself. It took his mind away from his own issues, at least for a little while.

“Huskey.” He drawled as the bartender set another drink in front of him, “Did you really lose the ability to love?”

“Yup.”

“How’d you manage that one? There a trick to that?”

Husk grimaced at the question, “Love the wrong people I suppose. Or drink it away. Enough booze’ll wipe all the feelings from you.”

Angel stared at his drink in amazement, “You glorious little liquid cure-all. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Pay for itself?” Husk grumbled. “Anyway, I’m closing up. Fuck off back to your own room if you wanna cry.”

“What? No!” Angel cried out indignantly, “The night’s so young. I think? Also, I’m not sure my legs work anymore.”

Husk growled, flexing his claws, “Well you ain’t sitting around my bar all night. Piss off you damn whore-spider.”

“Hmm,” Angel considered it for a moment, before heaving himself onto the bar top. He stretched himself out, knocking some glasses off the bar, as he lay sideways facing Husk, “Can’t. Too much booze. Now my body isn’t working.” He grinned at the bartender, not missing how the feline’s eyes darted over Angel’s curves. He rubbed his thighs together experimentally and was rewarded by Husk’s eyes locking onto Angel’s legs with laser focus. “You’ll have to carry me.”

Angel savoured Husk’s tired groan. He was damn proud of his ability to be a complete brat, and Husk was a notoriously difficult nut to crack. Even as he enjoyed his victory, whilst making up another innuendo about nuts to crack, he was interrupted by two strong paws grabbing him. One scooped under his knees whilst the other held him by the shoulders.

“Hey, what’re you- “Angel didn’t manage to finish the sentence before the surprisingly strong bartender had swept him up in a bridal carry. 

The soft fur of Husk’s chest was pressed against Angel’s face, and the spider demon found himself unconsciously rubbing his face against the silken fur. Husk had a physical job, and often had a sweaty musk around him, particularly after a long day. However, he clearly looked after himself, as evidenced by his fleecy coat. Angel would have to ask him what product he used.

“Well ain’t this intimate? Gonna ravish me? Pussy?” Angel grinned up at Husk, trying not to show just how much that harsh glare back excited him. Was he blushing? He hoped not. That would totally ruin his reputation. 

“Fucking heavy bastard.” Husk growled back. Angel enjoyed how that voice echoed through the cat demon’s chest, which Angel had surreptitiously left one hand laid against to enjoy the low vibrations. “Can’t have your fat ass sleeping on my bar. You’d end up breaking it.”

“Hey!” Indignant, Angel leaned up until he was face to face with the bartender, his own slim fingers grabbing Husk’s muscled biceps. “My ass is perfect! Best rated rear in the Pentagram.” He leered, “Go on, grab hold and see for yourself.”

Angel was used to his teasing sliding over Husk like water from a platypus. He would have said duck, but they didn’t get ducks in Hell. It was mostly just Australian wildlife down here. Husk had a strange immunity to his flirting, which was why he was surprised when the cat demon shifted his paws and harshly grabbed at his ass. Husk’s paws slid up the back of his jacket and grabbed his rear in a solid hold. The tight shorts Angel wore were no defence against the strength of Husk’s grip, which easily played around with his tight rear. As the cat demon casually carried and molested him, Angel could feel himself getting hard, which was a bit embarrassing for a professional such as himself. He should be the one getting Husk hard really.

“Woah tiger. What finally changed your mind?” Angel adjusted, letting his hands roam over Husk’s muscled body. They were approaching Angel’s room now, and he wanted to enjoy as much public teasing as he could. After all, Husk might just throw him into the room and walk off. It’d be just like the feline to finally bite back and then toss it all away.

So, Angel enjoyed himself. He let his upper pair of arms roam Husk’s muscled upper body, dragging fingers along biceps, running through chest fur, and then exploring a surprisingly hard set of abs hidden under white fur. With his lower pair of arms, he reached down and decided to do some teasing off his own. First, he brushed the back of his knuckles close to Husk’s crotch, almost as if by accident, and felt a hint of the growing bulge there. He then moved his hands down to Husk’s thighs, stroking with the fur. Just as they were at their limit, he gently dug his nails in, not enough to be painful but noticeable, and pulled them back. As they travelled, they left upset fur in their wake.

As he teased and admired, Angel kept an eye on Husk’s face. Most would call the bartender stoic to the point of being a sort of grumpy unreadability, but to Angel he might as well have been moaning his name. He could see the slight huff as Husk strangled a gasp. He spotted the slight movement of the jaw as Husk bit the inside of his own cheek. And, most noticeably, he could see the need in those yellow eyes as Angel allowed his hands to drift close to Husk’s crotch on their return journey. The bartender held him easily in his arms, but Angel knew that he held all the power right now. Right below him, within tantalizing range, was no doubt Husk’s achingly hard cock. It took a lot of strength for Angel to allow his hands to drift away from it, but the slight moan of disappointment, barely more than a hum, from Husk’s lips was so worth it.

“We’re here.” The grumpy cat announced.

Angel twisted in Husk’s arms and, sure enough, they were stood in front of the defaced door to Angel’s room at the Hotel. The spider demon quietly cursed, having wanted a bit more time to tease at Husk and break down those impassive barriers.

With a single quick heave, Husk set Angel upright before his room. By some unspoken agreement, neither of them looked down, lest the hardness that they both shared give the game away. Angel’s hands still lingered on Husk’s shoulders though, and he couldn’t ignore how Husk still had one paw wrapped, casually but possessively, round the spider demon’s hip.

Angel was an expert on the intimate. He was a whore without measure, a master at taking dicks and getting a rise from his customers. He had been in porn of every different flavour and style and done acts so intimate and depraved that they were considering banning them, even in Hell. It was a job. A job his fine ass was incredible at. He might well be the best man-whore in all of Hell.

But that five-minute walk to the door of his room was the most excited he had been in a long time. His heart was thudding against his breast, and he could feel a warm flush running over him. This was more than a job. For one thing he wasn’t being paid. For another, his cock was almost breaking out of his tight shorts. He longed to touch it. Or even better, have Husk touch it. Whilst filming, he was usually only ever semi-hard, though no one could really tell with how hard those fucking him were. But his body was telling him something truly clear right now and, judging from the low purring growl he could faintly hear coming from Husk’s chest, it was a mutual thing.

Gulping, he took the plunge, “Wanna’ come in?”


	2. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debauchery continues, with some surprises for Angel Dust

Those simple three words seemed to be all the encouragement Husk needed. He suddenly lunged forward, picking up Angel in one paw whilst the other scrabbled for the door. Husk’s mouth darted forward, greedily capturing Angel’s lips in a fierce kiss. Angel found himself moaning and leaning forward into the kiss, hands going around Husk and attempting to draw the cat demon even closer to him.

Husk’s tongue was rough, and his breath reeked of spirits, but he was a surprisingly tender kisser despite that. A lot of Angel’s clients attempted to shove their tongues straight down his throat in some alpha dominance display. Husk’ on the other hand, had some give and pull to himself. After the initial assault he pulled back, laying another kiss on Angel’s lips as he retreated, like a short goodbye. Before Angel had a chance to protest the retreat, Husk was right back in there, lips locked and tongue exploring. Angel didn’t give up so easily though, and his own tongue slipped out to fight back. Surprisingly, he found Husk giving ground, to the point that Angel was soon exploring the razor-sharp teeth of Husk’s mouth with his own tongue. He decided to pull back, but not before biting down, gently, on his partner’s lips as he left. The growl that emanated from Husk as he drew his teeth along the bartender’s lip promised a wonderful reprisal.

“Having trouble with the door?” Angel asked coyly, looking back over his shoulder at the entrance to his room.

Frowning, Husk simply moved his hand back to Angel’s rear, lifting him more securely. Angel took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Husk’s middle, so that they were now securely locked together. He was hardly surprised when Husk reared back and let his foot fly forward, kicking the door almost clean off its hinges.

“Nah,” He breathed into Angel’s neck, teeth darting forward to quickly nip at the flesh there, “Think I got it.”

Turning, Husk entered the room back first, guarding Angel from any splinters. The abrasive man-whore, who was still reeling slightly over getting a hicky from Husk of all people, appreciated the gesture. He certainly appreciated it when Husk reached the bed and gently lowered them both onto it.

This was a more familiar position. Angel Dust was flat on his back, a panting and sexually frustrated man leaning over him and about to dominate the entire situation. Back in familiar territory, he fell back onto his usual routine. He brushed his hands along Husk’s side, tickling downwards until they reached the hard cock that hung between them. It was a girthy thing, not the biggest Angel had ever taken but he could tell he would be in for a wild ride. He idly dragged one hand up its length, enjoying the strained look on Husk’s face as he did so.

“Fuck. It’s been a while.”

“Aww,” Angel taunted, “Pussy had a bit of a dry spell?”

Husk growled again, leaning closer until their faces were inches away. Doing so incidentally caused his package to press down on Angel’s own which, whilst far from small, was still utterly dominated by the weight of Husk’s manhood.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, do you prefer Daddy? Or maybe master?” Unable to help himself, Angel pushed forward and kissed Husk again. The grouch gave up his attempt at looking stern as he gave into the kiss, their tongues locking together.

With Husk temporarily distracted, Angel used his multiple arms to do a few things at one. With his upper two arms, he scrabbled at the buttons of his jacket. He wouldn’t be able to get the garment off whilst lying down but, when Husk came up for air, he would be confronted with Angel in all his glory. His two lower hands were not idle either. As one continued to work at Husk’s cock with gentle strokes, the other reached around to grab a handful of the feline’s rear. He felt Husk squawk in protest, but any complaints were quickly muffled by Angel’s questing tongue. As he suspected, Husk’s rear was firm and delectable. Well-muscled, but still soft and fun to grab. Angel idly ran one hand slightly down Husk’s tail, before reaching back up to grab the other cheek. Yup, still good the second time round.

With visible effort, Husk managed to break their locked lips, leaning back slightly. The grump looked kind of cute, Angel had to admit, whilst he was panting for breath. His whiskers were slightly askew, and that rough red tongue whipped out to capture the hanging drool that still connected their mouths. 

“Don’t call me daddy or master or sir or any of that other bullshit.” Husk muttered, “Just call me Husk.”

Angel was surprised by the request but tried not to let it faze him. 

“Sure thing Huskey baby.” He drawled the name as sultrily as he could, “So, what do you wanna do to me first?”

Husk didn’t reply, not verbally at least. Instead he dove forward once more, though this time his lips locked onto Angel’s vulnerable neck. A passionate kiss, followed by a slight bite, had Angel moaning. Two of Angel’s hands locked around the back of Husk’s head, encouraging him and guiding him as the cat demon went lower.

Angel was used to servicing others, but it was a rare occasion that he had such attention languished on him. Husk’s tongue and hands trailed down Angel’s chest, exploring that bountiful mound of fluff and finding the sensitive nipples hidden underneath. Sharp teeth, easily capable of biting through glass, as Husk had shown off before when he bit a beer bottle in two, pulled gently at Angel’s tit. Just as the pleasure bordered on pain, Husk released it, leaving the reddened nipple with a quick consolatory kiss before travelling further south.

A trail of soft kisses wandered down Angel’s stomach, and, for all his experience, he felt his breath hitching as his lover reached the top of his booty shorts. The cat demon paused for a moment there, breathing heavily and staring up Angel’s body with predatory eyes. Whilst maintaining eye contact, he leaned forward and nipped at the bands of the shorts with his teeth. Angel squeaked in anticipation, ready for the normally prickly bartender to rip the shorts right off him.

Instead, Husk merely pulled the shorts away slightly, letting a rush of air reach Angel’s throbbing member, and inhaled sharply. Husk breathed in all of Angel’s needy musk with an almost greedy passion, enjoying the scent of his meal. Satisfied, he allowed the shorts to snap out of his mouth, drawing a gasp from Angel as they slapped back down.

“Woah,” Angel murmured, sounding slightly woozy, “you’re pretty good at this.”

“Practice.” Husk growled, before diving in once more.

This time he made no pretensions about his objective. He dived mouth first onto Angel’s covered cock, pressing his lips against the tight fabric. The shorts did nothing to conceal the painful hardness and were barely any restriction as Husk laid rough-tongued kisses up and down the length. Angel was forced to shove one hand in his mouth to hold back his moan, unwilling to give ground so easily. Instead he fell back on his usual quips.

“Gonna’ have to wash my dick after this. Gonna’ be smelling like- “His voice hitched as Husk’s lips suddenly encircled the tip of his dick, “-booze.” He grumbled as best he could whilst desperately trying not to let the overwhelming lust colour his tone, “Mind the teeth.”

With a pop, Husk released his cock before dropping down further. The cat demon’s inquisitive nose sniffed at Angel’s balls, enjoying the scent there. Then that rough, tormenting tongue returned. It licked from the base of Angel’s cock all the way up to the top, drawing a long moan from the spider as it travelled up his length. When it reached the top, Husk gave the tip of Angel’s dick a loving peck, as though it were a lover’s cheek.

“Oh don’t you worry.” Husk growled, deep and low enough to send a thrill through Angel Dust’s spine, “I’m very careful with my teeth.”

With that declaration, he once more grabbed the band of Angel’s shorts within his maw, though this time he did not content himself with merely teasing. Instead, those sharp teeth tore the garment right from Angel’s body, exposing the spider demon completely. 

Pale white, aching with need and wet with pre-cum, Angel had never felt more exposed than he did in that moment. Husk’s eyes darted back and forth between hungrily admiring his cock and staring him in the eye. Angel found himself liking that look. Loving it in fact. He had not been expecting this side of Husk. It was dominant, but not in a way that the professional porn star was used to. Most ‘dominants’ he had met only wanted to take, using him for their pleasure and then tossing him aside. Husk, on the other claw, seemed to take great joy in inflicting pleasure on his partner and seeing how they reacted.

Angel Dust was certainly excited to explore this further.

“You wanna suck it?” He asked, once again strangely nervous about asking a question he usually heard several times a day.

“Yeah.”

“Why not go ahead?”

Husk, who so far had controlled the entire exchange, abruptly looked almost nervous. His eyes lost their predatory glean as he looked awkwardly to the side. The bartender of the Happy Hotel, who Angel had once seen disembowel some rowdy idiot who tried to deface the front of the hotel, suddenly looked like a nervous schoolchild. He was even tapping his claws together.

“Husk? What’s wrong?”

“This is gonna sound weird.” The cat groused, “And really gay.”

Angel rolled his eyes, “Dude, you just had my dick in your mouth. We’re a bit past ‘really gay.’ Fuckin’ spill already.”

“Could you tell me to do it?” Husk suddenly blurted out. Angel could hardly believe his eyes and his ears. For one thing he was certain Husk was blushing right now.

“You want me,” Angel pointed at himself, “to tell you,” He pointed to the vicious and murderous feline, “to suck my cock.”

“…yes?”

Angel considered his position for a moment. This was a golden opportunity and he honestly had no idea how best to proceed. Eventually, he decided to just go with his heart.

Reaching down, he grasped his dick in one hand, slowly stroking it and watching in fascination as Husk’s eyes followed his stroking. He might as well have been shining a laser with how intensely focused the cat demon’s eyes were.

“You want my cock?” Angel purred, warming up to his new role, and loving the responding nods from Husk. “You wanna suck it?”

“Fuck yeah.” Husk gasped out, leaning forward with his tongue out.

“Suppose it is wrong to starve your pets.” Angel grinned, “Suck my dick.”

Husk wasted no time. He rushed forward, easily knocking Angel’s hand out of the way as he went down on the pre-cum smeared length before him. True to his word, not a single sharp tooth touched the cock, even as Husk went deeper and deeper onto the length. 

Angel found the dominant personality he had begun to adopt falling away into gasps and moans as Husk’s divine mouth utterly enveloped his cock. With evident experience, Husk was careful with his tongue, gently swirling it around the head of Angel’s meat as he bobbed his head further down. It was not long until Husk had, with one final gulp, taken the full length of Angel’s dick.

Angel Dust gazed down in admiration. He had not expected Husk to go that far, in both senses. With dick still lodged firmly in his throat, Husk looked up and into Angel’s eyes. Those usually piercing yellow irises were surprisingly compelling and Angel found himself unable to look away. It was not until Husk’s eyes began to water and he was forced to pull back from his gag-worthy deepthroat.

“Not bad eh?”

Angel grinned as Husk went back to suckling on his length. “Yeah, not bad. Let’s call it a 6 outa 10.” He gasped as Husk’s claws were suddenly placed delicately at the base of his cock, just tickling his balls. “Woah okay! 8! 9 even?”

Seemingly mollified, Husk got back to work, bobbing his head up and down Angel’s cock. He did leave his claws where they were though, gently massaging Angel’s hanging orbs and coaxing forth his release.

With such attention being lavished on him, it was not long until Angel felt his peak approaching. As he felt it surging through him, he laid one hand atop Husk’s head, tangling fingers with fur and guiding the cocksucking cat’s head back and for the with increased vigour. Not that Husk seemed to mind, even as the increased pace caused the surly but strangely submissive bartender to begin gagging on the length.

“Kitty want some cream?” Angel couldn’t help but mock, even as his breath hitched.

The sight of Husk staring up at him, hateful and defiant at such a terrible joke, even as he swallowed Angel’s dick deep into his throat and lashed his tongue along the length, was enough to drive the spider demon over the edge. Groaning, he came, painting the inside of Husk’s stomach and throat with his seed. Of his own volition, Husk pulled back until just the tip of the twitching man-meat on his lips and let the spunk flow onto his tongue. Angel once again found himself impressed as Husk’s lips clamped down around his cock, not letting a single drop go as the cock-hungry fiend devoured his seed. That skilled tongue milked him for all he was worth, and Angel found himself giving all that he could. He worked one hand along his length, urging out every bit of semen he could to satisfy Husk’s lusts. 

Panting for breath, he was finally allowed to remove his dick from that vice-like mouth. That was by far the fiercest orgasm of Angel’s afterlife, and he could see that it wasn’t over yet. Husk’s determined eyes had captured his own once again. Tilting his head back, Husk opened his mouth and displayed the vast amount of Angel’s seed that was swirling therein. Angel watched in amazement as Husk, who usually only drank the strongest of spirits, basked in the taste of cum. Closing his mouth, Husk quickly gulped it down, a visible bulge moving down his throat. Humming in satisfaction, he opened his mouth once more to reveal he had swallowed it all.

“Better than whiskey.” He quipped, letting his tongue slip forth and lap at the tip of Angel’s rapidly re-hardening cock, “Got another shot in ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno reverse card! Bet you were all expecting Dom!Husk eh? Well, PowerBottom!Husk is here to stay.
> 
> \-------------------------------


	3. A Long Way Down

“Yeah,” Angel panted, “Think I could go another round.”

He was still desperately trying to recover himself after the best orgasm of his life. Even with the determination to show off his skills to Husk, the gambler’s relentless assault had left him breathless. He had never felt so lavished with attention. He couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt in the post orgasm bliss. All he wanted to do was lie there, maybe drag Husk’s fuzzy face close, and rest.

“Although I may need a minute.” Angel admitted, unable to meet Husk’s eyes in embarrassment. He was supposed to be one of the best whores in Hell, but this drunk had just knocked him out with a simple blowjob.

“What’s wrong?” Husk teased, casually stroking Angel’s cock with one hand and staring up at the spider demon. The surprisingly mischievous feline face was perfectly framed by Angel’s hardening length. “Having trouble getting it up?”

Angel scoffed, “Babe, I’ve never had trouble with that in my life. Or afterlife. I’m a ready to rock party hard fucker twenty-four seven. Just want a minute to plan out what we’re doing here. Get up here.”

Angel patted the bed next to him and, looking slightly confused, Husk crawled up until they were lying facing each other. Angel stared into Husk’s yellowed eyes, which glanced away in sudden embarrassment. The reddening cheeks on the cat demon would have been adorable, if they weren’t’ slightly splattered with cum. Reaching out, Angel brushed the semen from the fur and offered it to Husk. Looking awkward, the bartender swift tongue cleaned Angel’s hand, lapping up the cum whilst it was still warm.

“So,” Husk growled, forcing extra grit into his voice to make up for the fact that he was acting like a cat with cream, “We fuckin’ or what?”

Angel honestly considered it. There was a strong temptation just to grab Husk’s weighty package and totally go to town. Really show Husk who he was dealing with. But part of being the best porn star in the business was knowing what a scene really needed.

“Nah, right now we’re talking.” He shrugged his slender shoulders, “Maybe later we’ll be doing some fucking yeah. I sure as shit ain’t saying no to this,” He reached forward and wrapped one hand around Husk’s dick, barely getting his hand fully around its girth. It was hot in his hands, and as he slowly stroked one hand up the length, he felt a throb go through it. Husk was barely managing to hold on and, judging by the look on his face, he desperately wanted Angel to do just a little bit more.

So, Angel let go.

“Fuckin’ Christ on a cross.” Husk swore, “Didn’t take you for a talker.”

“True, I am usually all about the action.” Angel let his hand slowly walk up Husk’s chest, playing with the bountiful white fur before settling on Husk’s neck. He didn’t comment on how the alcoholic bartender instinctively nuzzled into the hand, or how adorable it looked. “But I think we should both be on the same script here. What is this?”

Husk perked one eyebrow up at the question, “Erm…sex?”

“Yeah I fucking know what sex is.” Angel snorted, “But us, what are we right now?”

“…Fucking?” Husk asked, sounding almost hopefully. It coincided with a slight shuffle that brought his rock-hard length closer to Angel, so that their dicks were now pressing together in an intimate embrace.

“Idiot. Look, do you wanna do this on the regular?” Angel cut straight to the point, “’Cus you looked damn attached back there with my dick in your mouth.”

Husk suddenly backed off, seemingly shrinking away, “Well, yeah that’d be fuckin’ sweet I guess?”

“Like boyfriends?”

Husk’s adorable cheeks reddened even further, “I mean, if you want yeah.”

Angel sighed, “Fuck.” He brought one hand up and rubbed at his eyes, “You know I can’t be exclusive right? My job doesn’t really allow for that. Valentino doesn’t…”

He trailed off at the look of furious anger that had suddenly entered Husk’s eyes. It was jarring to see the cat demon go from gleeful submissive to murderous rage. However, looking into those burning eyes and seeing the sharp toothed scowl on Husk’s face, Angel could see the demon that had fought alongside Alastor to take over a portion of the Pentagram.

“That limp-dicked pimp shit can fuckin’ try it.” Husk growled protectively, sending a shiver through Angel.

“Loving that energy Huskey Baby.” Angel grasped Husk’s cock and gave it a squeeze, instantly distracting the cat demon from his anger, “But you can’t fight an Overlord of Hell.”

“Alastor could. He owes me one.”

“Fuck no!” Angel dust recoiled, “We ain’t getting the strawberry pimp involved. Val’s a piece of shit but I don’t feel like trading one leash for another. Especially if its fucking Al holding the leash.”

Husk nodded in understanding. Alastor could be abrasive. And malevolent. And downright sadistic. He couldn’t blame Angel for not wanting to get the Radio Demon involved.

“What about the Princess? She’s got pull in Hell. Could call it a necessary part of your ‘redemption.’” Husk’s tailed whipped round and spanked Angel’s ass, the suddenness of the move getting a yelp from the spider. “Sparkly bitch would probably love that.”

In revenge, Angel began to work Husk’s shaft harder, bringing another arm into play to fondle at Husk’s weighty balls. He could practically feel the cum churning around in them. The entire shaft was practically burning hot and could explode at any point. He felt like he was handling one of Cherri’s explosives, keeping it just on the edge of blowing up. He idly dragged one finger up the cock’s underside, finally reaching the tip. Taking a sample of the pre-cum pooling there, he brought it up to his mouth and licked it clean, moaning in ecstasy.

“She probably would.” Angel considered it, pretending like he hadn’t just teased Husk to the very peak of orgasm. “So, you want me all to yourself then?”

“Nah,” Husk answered, gritting his teeth, and holding himself back from cumming too soon, “You like fucking and I ain’t gonna take that away from you. So long as there’s some of you left at the end of the day to fuck me that’s all I need.”

“And you’ll be screwing around as well I take it.”

“Huh? Fuck that. Getting some of this is more than enough for me.” Husk’s skilled tail whipped around once more, this time gently wrapping around Angel’s dick and beginning to stroke it. Angel gasped as that fluffy tail ran over his still sensitive cockhead. “Though if you wanna see me bang another dude we can set something up. As long as you’re there too.”

“Wait,” Angel’s upper pair of arms grabbed Husk’s face, whilst his lower pair continued to go to town on the cat demon’s dick, “You want to be my exclusive bottom bitch?”

“Shitty way to put it but yeah.”

Angel stared into Husk’s eyes, examining the sheer lack of guile that was there. The bartender was not the most expressive, and his yellow eyes definitely weren’t overflowing with love or adoration or anything even close. But they weren’t lying either. Husk truly meant it.

“You big pussy.” Angel whispered softly.

He suddenly closed in, dragging Husk’s face to his own and locking lips with his lover. Their kiss was a fierce thing, full of fire and aggression. Angel forced leaned into it, forcing his tongue forward and battling Husk’s own rough tongue for dominance. He had a distinct advantage, as his extra limbs allowed him to relentlessly assault Husk’s body. Two hands continued to work at the feline demon’s raging erection, stroking it with greater and greater haste as the lust built up to a breaking point between them. Two hands continued to run their fingers through the fur of Husk’s cheeks, travelling down and around to grab at the back of Husk’s neck and force him even deeper into the locked lip embrace. The final pair of Angel’s arms, which he had just now manifested, reached around to firmly grasp at Husk’s rear, fondling those firmly muscled cheeks and spreading them until Husk’s backdoor was defenceless. 

Angel wasn’t sure what was more amusing; the longing in Husk’s eyes or the mewling sound that escaped from his lips.

“I’m gonna tear this ass up.” Angel growled. His lilting voice didn’t carry quite the same depth of growl that Husk could manage, but he was still gratified by the shiver it sent up his bitch’s spine. He could feel Husk’s tail wrapping around him and drawling him closer.

“But first,” Angel interrupted as he reached behind him and scrabbled around in a drawer by the bed. “Let’s do this right.”

He returned with a bottle, partially emptied. A quick burst of demonic energy warmed the contents, saving precious time that was better spent indulging in all that Husk had to offer. Magical manifestations weren’t exactly Angel Dust’s specialty but luckily warming up some lube ready for a night of anal madness was well within his soul’s wheelhouse. Squirting a generous helping on to one of his lower limbs, he tossed the bottle over his shoulder and returned to preparing his bitch for a night of their lives.

Once again, Husk’s rear was spread, though this time a lube-coated finger teased at the acerbic alcoholic’s ring. Husk went deathly still as he was slowly spread around Angel’s finger, holding his breath and the moan it contained within. Angel explored slowly with one finger, grinning at the expression his adventurous digit was drawing from Husk. As it reached deep within his bitch’s ass, a second finger began to join it, spreading the hole wider in preparation for what was to come.

“Fuck,” Husk gasped, inadvertently releasing a purr from his throat as he was spread, “That feels good. More.”

Drawing his hand back, Angel teased, “More, what?”

“…please?”

“Eh, not quite the magic words I was looking for.” Angel teased a third finger around the edge of Husk’s ass, but refused to move his other fingers any further. Simultaneously, the hands that hand been stroking the cat demon’s cock stopped stroking. They still gripped at the weighty meat, but only with enough pleasure to remind his pet that they could resume their work at any time.

“Fuck it.” Husk whimpered, “Master. Sir! Please fuck me!”

Bathing in victory, Angel couldn’t help but drag it out a bit longer. “Really? What do you want?”

“I want your dick up my ass! I want you to ruin my ass. Bastard.” Despite being terrible at the submissive talk, Husk did make a persuasive argument. “I need you to fuck my brains out right goddamn now.”

“Fair ‘nuff.” Angel quipped before springing into action. 

He quickly rolled over until he was on top of Husk, two of his arms pining the wide-eyed cat’s own. His other limbs held Husk’s legs spread and lined up his dick against Husk’s waiting ass. Not wasting even a moment, he thrust forward, grinning as his length slid easily into his bitch’s rear. The warmth enveloped his cock in pure pleasure, but not nearly as much pleasure as he got from hearing Husk’s gasps and moans as he began to fuck the cat demon in earnest. 

“Fuck that’s tight.” Angel Dust purred.

“Shut up and keep going.” Husk spat back.

Seeing no reason not to, Angel complied. His hips began to pound forward with increasing fervour, slamming down into Husk’s ass and filling the air with the clapping of flesh on flesh. At the same time he continued to work Husk’s girthy cock, teasing another dollop of pre-cum out onto the already stained fur of Husk’s stomach. Judging by the throbbing length and Husk’s own whines of pleasure, the bartender was close to climax.

Angel himself wasn’t far behind. He could usually last longer, but this foreplay had really got to him. Every confession from Husk had sent a thrill of pleasure straight from his chest to his cock. It was like Husk had sucked off his heart. He’d been heart-fucked.

“Where,” Angel panted as he began to waver on the edge, “Where do you want it?”

“Ins- “Husk was cut off by a gasp brought forth by a particularly deep thrust, “Inside.”

“And what do you say?” Angel taunted, deliberately slowing.

Husk let out a fearsome growl, “Please.”

“Please what?”

Lethally sharp claws clenched in frustration, incidentally shredding their way through the bed, both mattress and frame, with disquieting ease.

“Please, Master. Please cum in my ass.”

“We really gotta work on that but alright, if you insist.” Angel remarked.

Regardless, he did as he promised. His soft hands teased the tip of Husk’s shaft before gripping firmly at the man-meat on offer and beginning to jack it off with speed and effort. Angel Dust kept up his own relentless pace, fucking hard and fast into Husk’s ass. The warmth and tightness of his surprisingly submissive partner enveloped Angel and he quickly found his own edge approaching.

As he began to teeter on the peak of climax, Angel suddenly leant forwards and captured Husk’s lips into a wild embrace. Their kiss was almost feral, with tongues battling and lips biting, as they both reached their climax. Husk moaned helplessly into Angel’s mouth, losing the battle for oral dominance as Angel’s semen filled him. Simultaneously, Husk’s own length twitched in Angel’s hands before erupting. Warm cum shot all over Husk’s chest, staining the white fur as the panting bartender was left completely covered in his own orgasm.

Staring into his lover’s eyes, Angel gasped as he recovered from his own intense climax. One of his finger’s idly trailed up Husk’s chest, gathering some of the cat demon’s semen and bringing it up to Angel’s mouth. Upon tasting Husk’s cum, Angel’s eyes widened and he quickly swallowed the mouthful.

“Holy shit dude.”

Husk raised one eyebrow, “What?”

“Is your cum fucking alcoholic?”

Husk grunted, “Yeah, I’m mostly booze at this point”

Slowly drawing his dicks out of Husk’s clenching asshole, and ignoring the whine of disappointment as he left the cat demon empty, Angel collapsed next to his…bitch? Boyfriend? Booze-cum dispenser? He wasn’t entirely sure but he was definitely willing to find out. Still he couldn’t resist getting in the last word.

“You owe me a new bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in supporting a new smut artist? Please check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/barreloffun)
> 
> New stories and updates every Wednesday and Saturday. Got something you want to see? Comment or message with more prompts!
> 
> More stories, both smut and not, to come so please leave comment to feed a starving writer. Enjoy!


End file.
